satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Satan
}} Satan, also known as Lucifer,' '''is the deuteragonist of ''Satan and Me. He is depicted to be the son of God and a fallen Angel. Biography Showing up to a personal summoning did not play out in his favor, for now Satan is bound to do the bidding of a bubbly high school teenager. Although Satan has a cynical and malicious sense of humor, he usually dawns a scowl wherever he goes; however, every so often he is seen doing something nice - possibly out of sympathy? - for Natalie. True to the Bible, he can shift into any form he needs to tempt humans on Earth. Though in history, Satan and Lucifer might not be the same entity, the blog combines all lores of Hell and the Fallen One into one large fictional being. Satan does not need to sleep, has a insatiable sweet tooth, and has a great aversion to the name Michael - his favorite sibling, whom he has the worst relationship with.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Appearance Since he was exposed to sin and evil for such long periods of time, physical manifestations of hatred and lies expressed themselves as horns, ears and possibly limbs. He can shape shift to any human form, and may be able to change his Satan form, like having satyr legs. Personality He has a very mischievous personality and is willing to do anything to get people to sin and often acts on those ideas of blasphemy. He does retain some traits of his angelic past, as he likes to play around with Nat at times."Hey Lil Mama" He doesn't hesitate to reveal his true identity even if it might cause concern to his contract holder."Your Dad's Kind of an Idiot" This behavior may be because revealing himself would only be detrimental to others, and not to himself. History Plot The Beginning: Run Arc: Titus Arc: Memory Arc: Relationships * Natalie McAllister - He and Natalie share somewhat of a friendly relationship, though he still shows that he hates being trapped in a girly room with pretty much nothing to do, possibly until Natalie's death. It should be noted that a pact made between a person and Satan runs deeper than the closest of family bonds, but we have yet to see that bond kick into action. It's heavily believed that if Natalie hadn't accidentally made a contract, he would have played more than a few petty pranks, as well as committed crimes. Even so, Satan likes to play around with Natalie and is seen to be enjoying his stay sometimes. Their relationship is reluctantly (on his end) continuing to grow. Satan grows to be very protective over Natalie, threatening physical violence towards anyone who intends to harm her. He eventually develops strong feelings for her, admitting that he loves her. *Michael - Michael and Satan have a very rough relationship, though they used to be very close. Before Satan fell, he and Michael were shown to have a friendly relationship, though even then, according to Raphael, they were always bickering, even in Heaven. Their close bond was shattered when Satan decided to fall from Heaven, the memory of which they both avoid. Now, upon seeing each other, Michael and Satan will usually argue or be physically violent with one another. It is shown that Michael is afraid of fighting Satan, and Satan, despite hating his brother, has no desire to kill him. *Michael Panagakos - While his actions towards Mike are very mixed, Satan hates everyone and anyone named Michael because "it's kind of a trigger to his own bad memories with his brother".thisiskindagross: What's Satan's deal with her friend Michael? Does... However, it can be said to Satan's credit he has not used Mike's crush on Natalie against him so far, and he is relatively friendly to him. *Archangel Gabriel - *Archangel Raphael - *Archangel Zadkiel - *Archangel Jophiel - *Titus Alwright - *Jericho Fluffle - *Alex McAllister - *Maximilian McAllister - *Death - *Pestilence - *Anthea Rosenfeld - *Felix Totah - *Ipos Kabakoff - *Zoe - *God - Quotes |Satan to Ipos Kabakoff prior to the Fall|url = https://tapas.io/episode/218883}} Trivia * The color of Satan's horns correspond roughly to how he's feeling. They turn more yellow when he feels good while they turn red with more negative emotions.thisiskindagross: Hii! okay, so, I noticed that sometimes, Satan's... They can also turn purple when he feels despair.thisiskindagross: I've noticed something, Lucifer's gauges were... His ear gauges act in a similar manner to his horns when his horns aren’t visible. * Satan has the ability to heal, though not to the level of Angels, and when demonstrating this ability his hands glow, emitting rainbow colors."Bridge this Gap" * Satan is bad at spelling.orangesamthoughts: Fun Fact: The Archangels + Satan * After Satan fell from Heaven, he started having humans fight and cause problems on Earth for the sole purpose of getting Michael’s attention and annoying him. After a while, he found that he just generally enjoyed it, and did so without the intent of making his brother come down and argue with him.orangesamthoughts: Fun Facts about the Archangels ft. Lucifer part 2 References Category:Characters Category:Demons